


We're a matcha made in heaven

by Royaltae



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash curses a lot, Ash is a disaster, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Not So Subtle Flirting, One-Shot, Shitty Title, and his IQ all comes down to zero, and whipped, ash becomes a mess when it comes to eiji, ash is absolutely smitten, asheiji, edit: I just realize ash did not pay for his coffee, eiji is an angel, fluff fluff fluff and more fluff, lets just say it’s on the house and ash is too smitten to realize, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, um, wrote this quick before ep 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royaltae/pseuds/Royaltae
Summary: "Who the fuck names their cafe banana fish?"Ash mutters to himself as he squints at the store sign,the cafe decorated with glowing fairy lights and a soft jazz music playing from within.Just then,someone walks out of the door."Oh? Are you here for some coffee?"Ash turns to the voice and nearly chokes,eyes widening in shock,because there's a literal angel standing in front of him.OrThe banana fish cáfe AU that nobody asked for





	We're a matcha made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Banana fish cafe AU to make up for the pain that the upcoming episodes will bring...

Ash lets out a strangled battle cry as he slams his finger onto the enter button of the keyboard repeatedly.

It's almost midnight—a.k.a the deadline for this stupid assignment that he has been working on for _god knows how long_ ,but the school's internet is not cooperating at _all_ , what with all the other students who are rushing through the same damn assignment at the very last minute.

" _Come on!"_ He screams frustratingly at the spinning rainbow circle that won't stop mocking him as he resorts to using his fist on the poor button(which he most likely has broken and would have to bring it to the repair shop some other time god fucking dammit)

When the assignment finally, _finally_ ,went through,ash scrambles to look at the time,collapsing onto his chair when he sees it blinking 11:59. Thank fuck.

"Ugh,"he groans loudly as he removes his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. His eyes are threatening to close shut,but he's not allowing himself to as tempting as it may be. Because he _knows_ ,that the moment he lays onto his bed,face buried into the softness of his pillow,he wouldn't be able to wake up for at least the next 20 hours.

It's 12:04am.

He has get up at 6am for his morning lessons.

 _Fuck this_.

He pushes himself up the chair and walks to the coffee machine,frowning when nothing is filling his cup after waiting for a few minutes. He groans again,hands reaching up to cover his face.

"why is this happening to me."

He stays that way for awhile,till he remembers Shorter telling him about a Cafe near the campus. He's quite picky about his coffee,preferring to make his own one(which was why he used up all the money he earned working at McDonald's to purchase a coffee machine),so he hopes that whatever coffee made by some other person that's not him would suffice him through the day. If the cafe is still open,that is.

With that,he grabs his wallet and a random scarf lying on the floor and heads out.

* * *

 

It's freezing cold outside and Ash regrets not bringing a coat.

He tugs the scarf up to the tip of his nose and wraps his arms around himself as a cold breeze blows by. He bets he looks like a fucking pathetic loser,shivering like a newborn lamb as he waits for the traffic light to turn green.

The streets are mostly empty,save for a few late workers and college students who are also getting their dose of coffee. He crosses the road,following the directions to the cafe he had asked shorter to send.

When he arrives at his destination,he couldn't help but let out a snort.

"who the fuck names their cafe banana fish?"ash mutters to himself as he squints at the store sign,the cafe decorated with glowing fairy lights and a soft jazz music playing from within.

Just then,someone walks out of the door.

"Oh? Are you here for some coffee?"

Ash turns to the voice and nearly chokes,eyes widening in shock,because there's a literal angel standing in front of him.

The other looks really young,( _maybe even younger than him,huh_ )with soft jet black hair that’s slightly ruffled at the top,large Bambi eyes and a cute button nose that’s pinkish at the tip and Ash had to use every single one of his energy left in his body to refrain himself from booping it.

Instead,he blinks dumbly at the boy,mouth opening and closing as he adverts his eyes to the sign to sort some kind of answer and finally after an eternity,he croaks out,

“...I’m vegan.”

For awhile,there were silence. And Ash feels his ears burning as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans before he could punch himself senseless. Or bash his head into the pole beside him. Or change his identity,because this is _not_ happening right now.

He dares himself a glance.

The boy looks confused,tilting his head to the side as he stares at Ash patiently. But Ash could tell that he’s stifling a laugh and his ears now feel like they are on fire.

He clears his throat and tries again.

“I mean,uh..sure? Coffee. Yeah.”

He clenches his fists.

_Great,now he’s going to think that I am a socially awkward person who cannot hold a proper conversation._

The boy laughs softly and smiles,”well then,come in. You look like you’re about to freeze to death.”

Ash feels his chest warming at the sound of the other’s laugh,gentle and cute and angelic,and his mouth curls into a smile of its own unconsciously as he follows the boy into the cafe.

* * *

The boy leads him to the stools at the counter,leaving Ash to decide on which coffee to get,as he goes behind the counter to wipe the dust off the top.

“What do you recommend?”he asks after a whole minute of mental preparation and breathing exercises.

The boy pauses in his cleaning as he tilts his head up to look at the menu. “Hmm...most people either get the pumpkin spice latte,”

Ash frowns in disgust.

“or the Green tea latte.”

“I’ll get that.”

The boy flashes him a grin as he rolls his sleeves up,”coming right up!”

_Oh my fucking god,he’s so cute._

Ash watches the other prepare his order,eyes softening in fondness as he hears him humming to himself,the jazz music playing now acting as white noise. He notes how the boy moves in such grace—like he’s dancing or playing the piano—and he can honestly watch him the whole day and wouldn’t get bored.

He snaps out of his daze when the drink is placed in front of him.

“Thank you,”he says and he doesn’t know if he’s saying it for the latte or to the heavens for allowing him to meet this beautiful angel standing right before him.

“you’re welcome,”the boy replies with another cute ass smile he doesn’t deserve.

Ash removes his scarf and brings the cup to his lips,blowing it a few times before taking a large sip. _God_ ,he needed that.

“How is it?”

He looks up and smiles,”it’s perfect.”

Honestly,it was a little too sweet for his taste but _fuck that_ because it’s made by none other than the cutest boy he has ever met and what is he going to do? Say no? _Heck_ ,the other could feed him raw _pumpkin_ and he would be grateful.

The boy sighs in relief before mirroring his smile,”That’s good.”

The other then resumes in his cleaning as Ash looks around the cafe. He could finish his drink in less than a minute and leave but he’s not going to do that. Especially not when he hasn’t gotten the other’s number.

“You are a pole vaulter?”Ash asks in surprise as he spots a photo of the boy grinning largely with a pole held on one hand,hung on the wall.

“Was,”the boy corrects,voice sounding a bit sad and Ash panics for a moment.

“oh my god,I-I’m so sor—“

“It’s fine,”he waves the apology away with a chuckle. “That’s quite awhile ago. I’ve gotten over it. Now I have this cafe and,” Ash swears the boy glanced at him. “It’s not so bad. I like it here.”

“You owe this cafe?”

“mmhm...used to be my dad’s. But he passed away last year,so I took over instead.”

_Goddammit Ash,just shut up. Look,you made him sad again._

“Sorry,”he apologizes,voice full of guilt.

“Stop apologizing,”the other laughs as he pulls the stool beside Ash and sits on it. “That’s what Japanese do.”

He smiles at that.

“You look really young though.”

The boy pouts and Ash almost combusts because holy shit why is he so cute.

“Mind you,I’m 21.”

Ash gasps softly,”no way.”

“Yes way.”

“That’s still quite young though,”he takes another sip of the latte and frowns when he realizes that he’s almost done with it. Why must the cup be so damn small?

“Do you always work this late?”

As soon as he asks that,the other lets out the cutest fucking yawn ever and Ash fucking melts.

“No I,”the other laughs a little before continuing. “I was supposed to close up around the time I saw you but you looked like you really needed a warm cup of coffee so..”

Oh.

Ash turns to glance at the clock. 1:54am.

_Oh._

Great,now he feels like an absolute asshole.

“Shit. I’m so sorry,I—I’m just going to,”He chugs the remaining latte down and heads to the sink. “I’m going to wash this for you. Oh god, _I’m so sorry._ ”

The other stands immediately and follows after Ash,”no it’s alright! You don’t have to do that,I can wash it myself.”

But too bad for him because Ash can get as stubborn as he can be,and before the boy could take the cup away from his hands,Ash turns the tap on and washes it quickly. He laughs when the other shoots him a glare that’s anything but threatening because he’s pouting at the same time. _So. Damn. Cute._

They walk home together after the other had locked up the cafe,and Ash only then realizes that he has yet to know his name.

“Um,hey”

The boy turns to look at him,smiling gently and he looks even more like an angel now that it’s dark and the street lights are shining on him,making his skin glow and eyes sparkle. And at this point,Ash thinks he has already stopped breathing.

“Yes?”

“Oh,uh”Ash rubs at his neck nervously,looking everywhere but the boy himself. “Just wondering what’s your name...”

He hears a giggle and looks up.

“Eiji. Eiji Okumura.”

_Eiji._

_Even his name sounds cute._

He nods slowly. “I’m Aslan. Aslan Callenreese. But you can call me Ash,everyone calls me that."

“Yeah,I know you.”

His heart stops at that.

_What?_

“You’re like,the smartest student of the country’s top university. Pretty much anyone who studies there knows about you.”

Ash is so shock he forgets to respond for awhile.

_He knows me. He knows me he knows me he kno—_

“Wait. You study in the same university as me?”

Eiji shakes his head,”no,but my friend does. Lee Yut-lung. Do you know him?”

_Oh,he does._

Ash remembers this one shady kid who keeps glaring at him for no particular reason every time they share a class together and shorter had told him his name when he asked. What a small,small world.

“We take a few classes together.”

“Really?”

Eiji looks off to the side in thought and lets out a soft gasp as if he remembered something. “Are you the one who went to lecture in ‘ _the most ugliest sweater ever to exist_ ’?”

Ash chokes.

“ _Who told you that?_ ”

“Yue did. He couldn’t stop laughing for a whole week about it.”

_Damn,I’m going to kill that bitch._

To Ash’s defense though,Yut-lung once entered class late wearing a shirt of the most _hideous_ color he has ever seen with words in fucking _comic sans_ that says “ _Better to be late than ugly_ ”. But Ash’s not going to say anything about that to Eiji. Because they are friends,apparently. Ash grits his teeth at that.

“Well then,I will be heading the other way.”

Ash stops at his steps as Eiji turns to wave goodbye to him.

“See you next time,Ash.”

He waves back.

“Yeah,see you next time,Eiji.”

He remains at his spot as he watches the other’s back,a permanent smile fixed on his face. He reaches into his back pocket for his phone and sends a text to shorter.

 

 

**To Shorter Wong:**

 

_I just met the cutest fucking guy ever and I am absolutely devastated._

 

 

It was only when he arrives back at his dorm that he realizes that he had forgotten to ask for Eiji’s number. But that’s okay,because he’s returning tomorrow anyways.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and ash returns the next day,gets his shit together,asks for eiji's number and not long after they start dating because soulmates.


End file.
